Arthur Goddard (Earth-616)
; formerly Chain-Gang 421-011 | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Tuktoyatuk, Yukon, Canada | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 120lbs. | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Withered appearance; chalk white skin | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Super-villain, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Al Milgrom | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 10 | Death = | HistoryText = This mysterious menace found the Griffin roaming the Adirondack Mountains, and used his mental powers to enslave him. Headlok tricked the West Coast Avengers by claiming to have spotted Ben Grimm, a.k.a. the Thing whom the team was looking for, as he had gone missing on the eve of being offered official membership of their team. Headlok ambushed them with the enslaved Griffin, and attempted to take over their minds one by one. He succeeded in taking over the mind of Wonder Man and pitting him against his teammate Iron Man. The Avenger Tigra was able to calm the Griffin's rage, however, using her empathic ability. It turned out that the Thing had indeed been nearby and he joined the battle. Headlok, not knowing this, had not been using his powers to hide himself from sight or to mentally influence the Thing, and thus was taken by surprise by him and swiftly defeated. Headlok later reappeared in Tuktoyatuk and turned members of the Fantastic Four and the former Canadian mutant superhero team Alpha Flight against their teammates by mentally enslaving them. He dubbed this mind-controlled group his Headbangers. Headlok's control of this group was broken by the Alphan Aurora, and he was defeated once again. ... ... | Powers = Headlok can psionically control or influence the minds of other beings. He can mentally enslave people or alter their perceptions to create illusions, such as making them believe he is standing in an area he is not actually in and masking his presence where he actually is. Headlok's power is not indiscriminate - he must be aware of an individual's presence in order to effect them. Sufficient concentration can break through this illusion, as was proved when the Avenger Mockingbird focused her concentration in order to determine his location. Similarly, if the intended victim knows Headlok plans to use his enslaving ability, it can be resisted. Mind Control: Headlok possesses the ability to control minds. He can mentally enslave only one individual at a time, as such domination requires a large amount of concentration on Headlok's part. Headlok can induce hallucinations and cast illusions against an unlimited number of targets as long as he has already gained control of their minds. Victims who are aware of Headlok's power were more likely to break his hold. | Abilities = | Strength = Headlok possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in little physical exercise. | Weaknesses = Headlok apparently has minimal ability in hand-to-hand combat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Headlok on Appendix * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Headlok }} Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Control Category:Criminals